Unexpected Surprise
by Brendini
Summary: A new officer at Cheyenne Mountain (Sam's cousin) turns out to be a surprise for someone else.


Title: Unexpected Surprise  
  
Author: Brendini  
  
Email: brendini511@yahoo.com  
  
Rating: PG, so far  
  
Archive, SJD, Fanfiction.net, my site (www.geocities.com/brendini511), any others, please ask, and I'll almost definitely say yes.   
  
Summary: A visitor from Sam's family ends up being a surprise for someone else. Will be Sam/Jack, and also another couple.  
  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognisable characters and places are the property of MGM, World Gekko Corp., and Double Secret Productions. This piece of fan fiction was created for entertainment not monetary purposes, and no infringement on copyrights or trademarks was intended. Previously unrecognized characters and places, and this story, are copyrighted to the author. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead is coincidental and not intended by the author.  
  
Spoilers: Nothing specific.   
  
Status: In progress. I promise I'll try to update regularly. Sometimes my muse doesn't want to work.  
  
"Mel!" Sam cried. "I'm so glad you're here! Come in!"  
  
"I really appreciate this. I don't know if I'll be able to get quarters on base or not."  
  
"You mean you're not at the Academy?"  
  
"Um, no." Melanie Carter paused. "Actually, I'm at Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
"Great! We can carpool!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah, that's where I am, too. Oh, I hope you don't mind. A few of the guys are coming over."  
  
"No, I'll just get myself settled, and ready to report tomorrow."  
  
"So, why didn't they give you more time?" Sam asked.  
  
"I have no idea! I think it was a last minute thing."  
  
"By the way, you don't have to stay in your room all night. I want you to meet the guys, especially since you'll see them pretty much every day."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Let me show you your room, then I have to set things up. It's poker night."  
  
"Cool. The last of my paycheck is burning a hole in my pocket."  
  
After Sam showed Mel her room, Mel unpacked. One of the first things she took out of the bag was a framed picture of a young woman with a young man in an Air Force uniform. The picture was just beginning to show it's age. A short time later, she heard the doorbell. She joined Sam in the living room.  
  
"Hey, guys, come on in. I want you to meet my cousin," Sam said, turning. "Dr. Daniel Jackson, Colonel Jack O'Neill, this is Lieutenant Melanie Carter."  
  
"Nice to meet you, Melanie," Daniel said.  
  
"You too, Dr. Jackson. And it's just 'Mel'."  
  
"Call me Daniel. So, you're Sam's cousin?"  
  
"Yeah, her dad and my mom were brother and sister."  
  
"Were?"  
  
"Yeah. Mom died last year."  
  
"I'm really sorry I couldn't make it to the funeral, Mel," Sam said.  
  
Mel smiled. "That's okay. I barely made it myself. I know you would have been there if you could. Besides, your dad made it, and so did Mark."  
  
"Dad was there?" Jack asked.  
  
Mel looked at him. "Yes, Colonel. I guess you know Uncle Jacob?"  
  
"Actually, I do. We've crossed paths a few times."  
  
Mel smiled. "And, is that a good thing, or a bad thing, sir, if you don't mind my asking."  
  
"A little of column A, a little of column B," he said, gesturing with his hands.  
  
Mel looked at Sam, confused.  
  
"Don't worry. Colonel O'Neill won't torture for being General Carter's niece. Every now and then he might zing you, though."  
  
Now, it was Jack's turn to look confused.  
  
"Mel's just been assigned to Cheyenne Mountain, sir."  
  
"Oh, well, to paraphrase Carter, 'welcome to my world!"  
  
"Um, thank you, sir, I think."  
  
"Are the others coming, Jack?" Daniel asked with a pointed look at Mel.  
  
"Yeah, don't worry."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang again. Sam answered it."  
  
"Dad!"  
  
"Hi, honey," Jacob Carter said. "Sorry we're late. Traffic was a nightmare!"  
  
Jacob was saying his hellos when he saw Mel.  
  
"Mel! It's good to see you," he said giving her a hug.  
  
"Hi, Uncle Jake. It's been too long."  
  
"Yeah, it has. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well, I just got stationed here, and Sam was nice enough to let me stay."  
  
"Dad, Mel's been stationed at Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
"Great! More family reunions that way," he joked.  
  
"Mel, there's someone else I want you to meet," Sam said. "The only reason you can know who he really is, is because you'll know tomorrow, anyway."  
  
"Know what?"  
  
"This is Teal'c. He's - not from around here."  
  
"Hi, Teal'c. What do you mean, Sam?" Mel asked, looking sideways.  
  
"Teal'c is form another planet, literally."  
  
"Cool. So, am I supposed to freak out now?"  
  
"Not if you don't feel the need," Daniel interjected.  
  
"Okay, is there anyone else, or are you guys ready to take all my money now?"  
  
"Let's play poker, folks," Jack said.  
  
Throughout the night, the banter was easy. Mel turned out to be a better player than they thought, and had actually won some money. Soon, her luck took a bad turn, and she headed to her room for more money. When she didn't come back after a few minutes, Sam went to check on her.  
  
"Mel? You okay?"  
  
She looked up, tears streaming down her face, from the picture she was holding. Smiling through her tears, she said, "Sorry. I get like this sometimes. I just wonder what he was like, what he's doing."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"My father," Mel said, handing Sam the picture. Sam gasped. "Sam?"  
  
"I just - I didn't know you had a picture of him."  
  
"Mom gave it to me, before she died. His name was Jack."  
  
"Hold that thought," Sam said, walking out of the room. She returned with Jacob. "Dad, look at that picture, and tell me who you see."  
  
Jacob looked at the picture. "It's Jack. So? How did you get this?"  
  
"It's mine, Uncle Jake. You know him?"  
  
"What do you mean, it's yours?"  
  
"Mom gave it to me. She told me that, if nothing else, I could have a picture of my father."  
  
"Your father?"  
  
"That's what she said. Do you know him?"  
  
"I might."  
  
"How about if we go back to the game, guys?" Sam asked.  
  
"Sorry. I'll be right there. I just need to get my money."  
  
Sam and Jacob walked down the hall, whispering, until they came upon the others.  
  
"What's up, guys?" Jack asked.  
  
"It's nothing, sir," Sam said. "Mel said she'll be right back."  
  
The game continued until late. Finally, Daniel stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm done for the night. Mel cleaned me out," he smiled.  
  
"I guess I got my second wind," Mel apologized.  
  
"I'll see you guys tomorrow. Nice to meet you, Mel."  
  
"You too, Daniel."  
  
"Yeah, I think I'm done, too. I have a meeting in the morning," Jack said. Sam looked shocked. "I do remember them on my own sometime, Carter!"  
  
"Of course you do, sir. That's just usually after we've all reminded you, and put notes all over your office." Sam grinned.  
  
"Okay, major. Point taken."  
  
"You ready, Teal'c?" Jacob asked.  
  
"I believe the evening is complete."  
  
"Good night, Sam, Mel," Jacob said, giving them each a hug.  
  
"Good night."  
  
Once they were alone, Mel turned to Sam. "So, what's the story?"  
  
"What do you mean?" Sam asked.  
  
"Where do I start?" Mel joked. "I guess, what is it you're not telling me about my father, for one thing? And, what's up with you and Col. O'Neill?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"Sam, I've never seen you flirt like that with anyone. Not even Jonas."  
  
"Yeah, well, Jonas isn't even on the same continent as Col. O'Neill."   
  
Mel looked at her sharply.  
  
"No, really, I mean it. Actually, Jonas is dead."  
  
"Oh, my gosh! Sam, I'm sorry!"  
  
"Don't be. I'm not. As far as your father goes, it's really not my place."  
  
By this time, they had gotten the night's activities cleaned up.   
  
"Well, I'm going to hit the hay. Help yourself to whatever."  
  
"Okay. Thanks, Sam. I think I'll turn in too. Good night."  
  
"See you in the morning," Sam answered, heading for her room.  
  
Mel tossed and turned all night. When her alarm went off the next morning, she felt like she hadn't slept at all. She headed to the kitchen for coffee, hoping it would do her some good.  
  
"Good morning, Mel. Coffee?"  
  
"Please. I need something to get rid of the cobwebs!"  
  
"Did you get any sleep at all last night?"  
  
"To be honest, I think I'd feel better if I hadn't gotten any sleep. I tossed and turned all night. I kept having these weird dreams, and they woke me up every time."  
  
"What were the dreams about?"  
  
"That's just it! I can't remember any of them!"  
  
"Well, let's get you through today, and we'll go from there. Who are you reporting to?"  
  
"General Hammond. I have to report by 0800."  
  
"We better get going, then. Why don't you take the bathroom first? It doesn't take me very long to get ready."  
  
"Okay, thanks. I promise to leave you some hot water!" Mel joked.  
  
"You better!" Sam answered.  
  
An hour later, they were both ready to go.  
  
"You're riding with me, right?" Sam asked.  
  
"Yeah, if you don't mind. I didn't have a chance to figure out how to get to the base."  
  
"Let's go, then."  
  
The ride passed quickly, and, before she knew it, Mel was looking at the gate of Cheyenne Mountain.  
  
"Wow. I can't believe I'm here," she said.  
  
"Welcome to Cheyenne Mountain."  
  
After making their way through the checkpoints, Sam asked Mel, "Do you want me to show you General Hammond's office?"  
  
"Sure. I can take it from there, though," Mel said with a smile.  
  
"Funny. You'll fit right in."  
  
Outside Hammond's office, they ran into Jack.  
  
"Good morning. Ready to start your adventure, Lieutenant?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Jack made a show of waving her to the door. She smiled, then knocked.  
  
"Come!"  
  
Mel walked in the door, and stood at attention in front of General Hammond's desk. She saluted and said, "Lieutenant Melissa Carter reporting as ordered, Sir."  
  
"At ease, lieutenant. Take a seat." He paused. "I'm taking a chance on you. I trust you can keep your professional and personal lives separate?"  
  
"Yes, sir! I've worked with family before, and never had a problem."  
  
"Good. I'll have Major Carter show you around."  
  
"You don't have to do that, sir. I'm sure she has much better things to do with her time."  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"Come!" Hammond said.  
  
"Sir, here's my report you were waiting for," Jack said.  
  
"Thank you, colonel." He paused. "How does your paperwork look?"  
  
"Well, sir, I'm down to half a stack," Jack answered, smiling.  
  
"Good. Then you can show Lt. Carter around."  
  
Mel looked shocked. "Sir, really, that's not necessary! I can find my way around."  
  
"And we won't see you for weeks. No problem, general," Jack answered.  
  
"Dismissed."  
  
Mel stood at attention and snapped off a salute, before leaving the room. Jack followed her out.  
  
"So, what do you want to see first?"  
  
"Sir, really, this isn't necessary. I'm sure you have a lot better things to do than give me the 25-cent tour."  
  
"Actually, unless I want to finish my paperwork, which I don't, I don't have anything better to do. So, shall we?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
Forty-five minutes later, Mel had seen all the highlights of the base. Jack decided to finish the tour with Sam's lab.  
  
"And this is where you'll find your cousin most of the time, if we're not off-world. And by 'most of the time', I mean nine times out of ten," Jack said.  
  
"Come on, sir, that's not true," Sam said.  
  
"Okay, eight times out of ten," Jack conceded.  
  
Mel laughed. "That just means that she's like the rest of the family."  
  
"Please, tell me you're not a workaholic, too?" he exclaimed.  
  
"I like to think of it as 'socially challenged'," Mel joked.  
  
"And that's better?"  
  
"Well, it makes people stop and think."  
  
The phone rang, and Sam answered it.  
  
"Hello? Yes, sir. Right away, sir," she said, hanging up. "Well, here's your shot, Mel. They need us in the control room."  
  
"Problems?"  
  
"The dialing computer is acting up."  
  
"Good thing I've read all the reports!"  
  
"All of them?" Jack asked.  
  
"Every one, sir," Mel answered proudly.  
  
"You really gotta get out more."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Well, if we can discuss our social lives, or lack thereof, another time, we really should get down there."  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
The trio headed to the control room, arriving after a few minutes.  
  
"What do you have?" Sam asked Sgt. Siler.  
  
"The iris programming keeps overriding our commands. We have two teams waiting to return from missions."  
  
Mel sat down at a computer terminal. She stunned everyone by proceeding to run a diagnostic on the program. A few minutes later, she turned the chair to face everyone.  
  
"Well, I have good news and bad news. What do you want first?"  
  
"The bad news," General Hammond responded.  
  
"The bad news is there are several badly corrupted files in the program. The good news is, we won't have to completely rewrite it. It can be fixed, it's just going to take some time," Mel stated.  
  
"What could have caused this?" Hammond asked.  
  
"Sir, file corruption is normal in any programs that are used frequently. The thing is, this doesn't seem like that type of corruption."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"If I didn't know better, sir, I'd say someone had infected it with a virus."  
  
"Well, that's just peachy," Jack said.  
  
"I'd recommend running a full diagnostic on all of the computers on base, sir, just in case. There could be other programs targeted," Sam said.  
  
"Very well. Use whatever means necessary. Have we communicated with the off-world teams?"  
  
"We already let the two teams standing by that it was going to be awhile. I'll let all off-world teams know they're going to have to stay where they are," Siler said.  
  
"Carry on. I have a phone call to make to the President. He's going to love this," Hammond said dryly. "Any idea how long it's going to take?"  
  
"A couple of hours, sir, maybe more. It depends on how much damage there is," Sam answered.  
  
"Keep me informed."  
  
"Yes, sir." Sam turned to Mel. "Why don't you start with the corrupt files? I'll get someone started on the scans on the systems."   
  
"Yes, ma'am," Mel answered, turning to her work.  
  
"So, Mel seems to know her way around the computer," Jack commented to Sam.  
  
"She's one of the best computer technicians in the Air Force," Sam said proudly. "She worked really hard to get where she is today."  
  
"Both of which seem to be Carter traits."  
  
"What can I say, sir? We're the best!" she grinned.  
  
They walked into the control room.  
  
"How's it going, lieutenant?" Jack asked.  
  
"Just finished, sir. All the program files for the iris program are intact. I was just getting ready to start on the dialing program. What about the rest of the systems?"  
  
"So far, nothing else has been affected," Sam answered. "Do you still think it was a virus?"  
  
"That's what everything seems to indicate. And I think you should take a look at the security tapes."  
  
"You think that's how it was done?"  
  
"Either that, or we have a major security breach."  
  
"Why don't I go take a look at that?" Jack suggested. "Then you Carters will be free for Carter stuff."  
  
"Sure, sir," Sam replied, as he walked out the door.  
  
"'Carter stuff'?" Mel asked.  
  
"Don't look at me!" Sam said, raising her hands. "That's a new one. I'll go let General Hammond know what's going on."  
  
All the other systems checked out, and repairs had been made where necessary. Sam and Mel decided to test the systems. They informed Hammond, and he gave the go-ahead.  
  
"Is everything ready?" Sam asked Mel.  
  
"Everything here is. Sgt. Siler?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am, all set here."  
  
"Let's do it!"  
  
Everyone held their breaths while a few keys were punched on Siler's keyboard. A second later, a collective sigh went up when the iris opened.   
  
"Let's get those off-world teams recalled before we close the iris again," Hammond said.  
  
"Yes, sir," Sam answered. She nodded to Siler, who started the process.  
  
"Well done, everyone. Let's see if we can't keep it from happening again."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"So, is every day this exciting?" Mel asked on the way home.  
  
"Actually, this was kind of tame."   
  
"Really? I had no idea!"  
  
"Well, you're going to be dealing with a whole bunch of alien technology, so, get used to it." Sam smiled. "So, you think you'll be able to sleep tonight?"  
  
"I hope so. Do you mind me riding to and from the base with you?"  
  
"No, not at all. I enjoy the company. And, don't stress about finding a place. I'd love to have you stay, as long as you want to."  
  
"Thanks, Sam."  
  
"You're going to have to drive yourself tomorrow, though. We have a mission."  
  
"No problem. I think I can find my way now."  
  
"Good. I'll be giving a test later," Sam joked.  
  
"Oops, I better study then!"  
  
"What sounds good for dinner? We can order Chinese, Italian, or pizza."  
  
"Why don't we stop at the store? I'll pick up a few things, and cook dinner."  
  
Sam looked at her. "Are you sure?"  
  
"Absolutely. I love to cook."  
  
"You're never leaving, then."  
  
"I take it you don't like to?"  
  
"Kitchens and I don't get along. We've come to an agreement: I won't try to cook, and they won't attack."  
  
Mel laughed. "You do have pots and pans, right? And dishes?"  
  
"Yes. Oh, look, here we are at the store," Sam said, changing the subject.  
  
"Are you coming in? I don't want to get anything you don't like."  
  
"Okay, I think I can handle that."  
  
The two Carters made their way through the aisles, Mel taking items off the shelf occasionally. After only about ten minutes, they were back in the car.  
  
"What are you going to do with all this food?" Sam asked.  
  
"Well, this way I won't have to cook for a few days. I hate cooking for one. Two is almost as bad." A thought struck her. "Hey, why don't we have the team over, after you get back? I'd love to cook for all of them."  
  
"Good idea. I think we all pretty much use speed-dial as our recipe book! I'll mention it tomorrow."  
  
"How long are you going to be gone?"  
  
"Only three days. We've already been there, so we're just doing a follow-up."   
  
"Great. I'll plan on it, then."  
  
A couple of hours later, they sat in front of the TV watching a movie. Sam had cleaned up after dinner, insisting it was only fair, since Mel cooked.  
  
"I don't think I can move," Sam joked. "I ate way too much! That lasagna was incredible."  
  
"Thank you. I don't fix it that way very often, just because of the cost, and the fat involved. I figured we deserved it, after today."  
  
Just then, the doorbell rang.  
  
"I'll get it," Mel said. "You just sit there. It seems like you did most of the work today."  
  
"We'll argue that in a minute. I won't argue you getting the door, though!" Sam laughed.  
  
"Colonel! This is a surprise. Come in."  
  
"Thank you, lieutenant. Is Carter here?"  
  
"Sam's in the living room, not moving."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nothing serious, just my cooking," Mel smiled.  
  
"Carter, what's this I hear about you being immobilized by food?" Jack asked, walking in the room.  
  
"Sorry, sir. I'd get up, but I can't. I think we found the new official cook for SG-1."  
  
"I'm assuming that means it was good."  
  
"Absolutely incredible. I've never had better lasagna."  
  
"Would you like some, sir? I can warm some in a flash," Mel said.  
  
"No, thank you, lieutenant. I ate on base."  
  
"Well, you can sample her cooking when we get back from our mission. You're all invited for dinner," Sam said.  
  
"As long as you're not cooking, I'll be here," Jack joked.  
  
"Was there a reason for you dropping by, or did you just stop to insult my culinary skills, or lack thereof?"  
  
"Actually, I came by to let you know what I found on the security cameras."  
  
"Well?"  
  
"Absolutely nothing. I didn't see anyone doing anything unusual."  
  
"I don't understand. How else could this have happened?" Mel asked.  
  
"Don't worry. We'll get to the bottom of this," Sam said.  
  
"You can count on that," Jack said. "Hammond won't let it go without finding out what happened."  
  
"Absolutely. I just hope nothing else happens in the meantime," Sam said.  
  
"Don't worry, you'll be the first person I call!" Mel joked.  
  
"A lot of good that will do!"  
  
"Everything will be fine. I don't think that I'm going to get thrown in the deep end right off the bat. Quit worrying!"  
  
"Sure, no problem," Sam said.  
  
"Well, I'm gonna head out. I just wanted to let you know what I found. I'll see you tomorrow."  
  
"Okay. Good night, sir."  
  
"Good night, sir," Mel echoed.  
  
After Jack left, they decided to call it an early night.  
  
"I'll see you in the morning, Mel."  
  
"Okay. Good night, Sam."  
  
The next morning, Mel took a box of things to put in her office. She intended to have everything put together by the end of the day.  
  
Not only was SG-1 leaving, but so was Jacob. He had to get back for a mission.  
  
"I'll see you again, Mel. Hopefully soon," Jacob said ruefully.  
  
"It was good to see you, Uncle Jake. I'm looking forward to it," Mel answered with a hug.  
  
"Bye, Sam. See you soon." Jacob hugged Sam, and finished his good-byes.  
  
Mel headed to her office/lab. She needed to get her things in place, and get to work.  
  
A few hours later, she was surprised to look up from her computer screen to see that it was lunchtime. She headed to the mess, where she gathered her meal and sat at an empty table. She was puzzled to see that Lou Ferretti was standing in front of her.  
  
"Mind if I sit here?"  
  
"Not at all, sir. Feel free," she answered.  
  
"So, how you liking it so far?"  
  
"Well, it's definitely eye-opening. And exciting. I'm just glad I have a chance to use al of my skills at once. There aren't many posts for a linguist and an astrophysicist."  
  
Lou looked surprised. "You have degrees in both?"  
  
Mel blushed. "Actually, I have a Ph.D. in both."  
  
"Wow."  
  
"Just do me a favor and don't run right away," she half-joked.  
  
"What are you talking about?"   
  
"Well, people usually run away as soon as I tell them what I do."  
  
"Do you see me running?"  
  
"Not yet. I'll give you a little while," she said with a smile.  
  
Lou made a point of settling into his chair, and smiled back.  
  
An hour later, Mel looked at her watch.  
  
"I have to go. I have a meeting in twenty minutes, and I'm not even ready for it. It was nice talking with you, Major."  
  
"Likewise, lieutenant. I'll see you around," Lou said with a smile. 


End file.
